


Helicopter isn't the only thing that goes up.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Arma 3: armageddon mod - escape from altis, Bisexual, Cute, Experimental, Gameplay, Gaming, Homosexual, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Sexy, Snapchat, Teasing, YouTube, but penis interest on both sides, dickpic, not streaming, secret, videochat, whos to say anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: //"You see it?""Yes I see it!""No not that, the Helicopter" and sure enough on the game "...is that landing?"Womble put more effort into sprinting "are we gonna make it?" He asked."Don't fucking know, but I'm running that way.""What are you doing? Eating?"Cyanide was breathing heavily, his character still moved, kinda oddly though."Stop snacking! Your character looks drunk"//





	Helicopter isn't the only thing that goes up.

"That water... is rising real quick" Cyanide said uncomfortably, Womble couldn't pass it up.

"That's not the only thing that's rising."

There was a pause, Womble held in his giggle to a minimum.

"What" Cyanide said in a serious voice, Womble couldn't keep it in and started giggling like a fangirl "I was joking, I was joking!" 

More silence.

"Uhuh"

 

They walk a bit, turn a street.

"But dude? Look the water's right behind us and we're on flat... It's gonna be over us very quickly." Womble turned the character around to watch the level.

"We need to get up on that hill" he continued, "I'll go up your hill" Cyanide mumbled "um, sorry, what?"

"I said; we're gonna go around the tornado" Cyanide said louder.

They walk on, watching the map and the surroundings.

 

 

"Oh, whoa what's that?" Cyanide suddenly said, "What?" Womble replied. 

Pling.

Womble's phone chimed, ignore it.

"Helicopter landed that way!" Cyanide said with hope, they changed their direction.

"Ahh?" Soviet suddenly said, Cyanide smirked.

"What did you just send me?" Womble looked closer at the photo, it was? Dark? He couldn't make out what it was. "Cyanide?"

"You'll see it" 

He could hear the smile on his voice, Soviet continued to play but occasionally looked at it. He eventually turned up the light on the screen. "Oh. What the fuc-- Cyanide!"

 

"You see it?" 

"Yes I see it!"

"No not that, the Helicopter" and sure enough on the game "...is that landing?"

Womble put more effort into sprinting "are we gonna make it?" He asked.

"Don't fucking know, but I'm running that way."

 

They ran through the fields and eventually came upon a forest, in the distance they see the Helicopter hover.

"We gotta be quick" Soviet said in his casual self, "alright" Cyanide sounded like he just lifted something heavy, he exhaled a few times more.

"What are you doing? Eating?"

Cyanide was breathing heavily, his character still moved, kinda oddly though.

"Stop snacking! Your character looks drunk"

 

A sharp inhale followed by a soft moan.

"Cyanide?" Womble said curiously.

"Mmhm~" He replied.

"What.. uh, what are you doing?" 

"Being quick." 

Womble closed his eyes.

Pling.

'No...'

"Soviet ~"

'Noo...'

Pling

"Coman, open it" the soft voice woke something in Soviet.

'Please let it be food' 

"It's..."

It wasn't food.

 

Picture after picture of the story of Cyanide whipping his dick out, to pulling on it, choking, dragging, teasing and then a video... He heard what he had just heard on his headset, he could hear his own voice in the background, he saw the game screen. He had put something heavy on the keys to make the character go.

 

"...Cyanide" 

"Ooof, yeah?" 

"When I said, I didn't, this isnt--" 

"You joked about yours rising, well sexy; mine rose." 

In that second Soviet felt his own twitch, he gently rubbed the buldge that was forming. 

Video after video was sent, his character had already runned into several trees, and Cyanide had teased him about it.

 

"Fuc-hh~" Womble gasped as he twitched up into his desk, "ow fuck ow!" He'd pulled back the skin and rubbed through the pants; the sudden stimulation had surprised him.

"Wha-what the fuck was that?" Cyanide gasped for air, "... I just didn't expect the fabric to be so... rough."

Cyanide muffled his moan.

 

"Ooh... we're never gonna get there in time..." Soviet choked.

"What?" Cyanide inhaled.

"This is it, this is our escape~ fff-aaa" 

"Soviet, stop talking about the game!"

"...I'm moving in-" Womble rubbed Harder, his member was rubbing painfully against his trousers; he grabbed his phone and took a photo and sent it to Cyanide.

 

A weaker notification sound was heard.

"More." Cyanide growled, Womble felt his pulse speed up.

He sent a video where he let the boner pop out, the change of temperature got him to boost his hip up.

Cyanide was heard mumbling something between 'Yes, Soviet, more, fuck, please' 

Womble received a video request on Snapchat; not a single beat went between the invite and accepting.

 

And there it was, in all its pride.

Soviet put the camera so Cyanide could only see his dick, and Cyanide did the same.

They stroked to eachother, soft moans echoing through the headset and on video.

Cyanide was so close, his quick inhales and dry gasps told everything.

 

Soviet stroked too fast and flipped the phone over, he tried to grab it and his face was red with embarrassment and lust, he looked so shy from the action they were doing "Oh, no, whops, sorry eh-" Womble quickly tried to fixed the phone.

Cyanide was quiet and watched this adorable idiot make a fool of himself, for a second he thought Soviet was cute, and he shot his load.

He gasped loudly and Womble's eyes widened as he witnessed the contractions and jizz ending up everywhere, he himself was to half mast after his awkward moment, but he was still thirtsy.

 

A few moments had passed and the Snapchat video call had ended.

"So..." Cyanide cleared his throat.

Womble felt his face burn up.

"That wasn't as quick as I thought it would go..."

"Hmmmhm" Womble agreed.

 

They played the game in silence.

"Wait-- fucking wait-!" Cyanide yelped.

"PATROL ON THE RIGHT" Soviet laid down and shot at the enemy, they shot and conversed.

 

"Moving up on the right..." Womble moved closer, "throwing a grenade-" he said as he threw the wrong kind.

"Did you get the pilot?" Soviet tactically said, looking around.

"FUCKING GET IN, LETS GO" Cyanide yelled, Womble ran and giggled, "OH SHIT" Cyanide said in stress "this is 'complex flight model' " even more stressed.

 

"NO no NO no NO no no... Don't you dare say you can't fly-!" Soviet panicky exclaimed "Come on, lets go!!!" 

Soviet got into the Helicopter, "I'm in! Go! Go! Fly!" 

It lifted off and Womble giggled like a madman, "We did it! Aahhh~ my god" Womble exhaled.

The camera circling the Helicopter.

 

They flew out to the sea. It was nice, and calm...

"Oh god" 

"No" Womble sighed "don't you be doing tricks and shit."

Cyanide steered the Helicopter to point nose up, "DONT YOU-" Womble started half serious, half laughing. 

 

"OH NO" Both of them said, once they realized Cyanide's mistake, as the Helicopter was flipped upside down "NOOOO" 

"Oh no! Omg. Omg." Womble giggled as it came closer and closer to the ocean, Cyanide gasped "we're not gonna make it!"

They landed on the water and it crashed, Womble lost it and giggled and eventually full on laughed, Cyanide joined in.

 

"You cock." Womble smiled.

"Speaking of~" 

"Noo-"

"You never finished~"

"I'm fine thank yo-"

"Liar, you're probably half hard still."

Womble looked down, it was closer to soft actually.

"Well, like I said, it's fine, thank you"

"Yeah you'll thank me once I make you cum~"

Soviet just stared at the screen.

'Ah fuck it.'

"Alright. "

"Niiice~"

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I can ever go back to just watching without making a fiction out of it, who's to tell... hope you liked it!


End file.
